


The Bond

by Green_Arrows_of_Karamel (Mare9548)



Series: OHFAT 2017 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BDSM, Background Relationships, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Domme!Felicity, Domme/sub, Earth-837, Earth-837 AU, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Flogging, Fluff and Smut, Malesub, NSFW, OHFAT, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, OlicityHiatusFic-A-Thon, Oral Sex, Queening, SnowBert, Spanking, facesitting, jaitlin, kinky smut, kiny sex, olicityhiatisfic, sub!oliver, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Green_Arrows_of_Karamel
Summary: On Earth-837, a world so alike and yet so different from ours, people bond with their soulmates through a single gaze into each other's eyes. Oliver Queen has not found his mate yet, and he fears that he never will. But one night, he meets a woman with sapphire eyes and their life changes forever.(Fulfilling prompts for OHFAT week 2: Eye Contact & week 3: Taste)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my dearies,
> 
> This my contribution for Olicity hiatus fic-a-thon on Tumblr, organized by the wonderful [TheBookJumper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookJumper). On week 2 we got “Eye Contact” as prompt and let me start saying that this prompt gave me so much trouble. First, I changed the plot 4 times. The first 2 were ideas radically different from this one, and the 4th time was to make this idea less crazy than it was. Once I finally was somewhat happy with the plot then my muse took over and has me writing like crazy. This fic keeps getting larger and larger. So much that I decided to split it into 2 parts so you can read half of it while I finish the other. The second part probably will be up by the weekend.
> 
> The first part is all fluffy and adorable, but chapter 2 is all smutty, hot, and kinky. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Before I go, I have to thank you [laurabella2930](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurabella2930/pseuds/Laurabella2930) for your enormous help editing, endless support and cheerleading, and priceless friendship. I don't know what I'd do without you *tackles you*
> 
> Happy reading!!!

Finding love, meeting your other half always has been what drives most humans across the multiverse. For the inhabitants of Earth-837, it was no different. Searching for one’s soul mate —more than one in some cases— was the most important pillar of their civilization. On this Earth, humans were extremely open about their sexuality. Gender labels didn’t exist, and they accepted love relationships in all kinds and forms. In the end, for them, the paramount thing was which innate sexual role each individual in the society had born with. It was written in their DNA. The vast majority of the population carried either a dominant or a submissive gene. As for the rest of the people, they had a slight mutation in it that gave them traits of both. They got the name of switch because their inclination for either side of the power play could vary from person to person, and even occasion to occasion.

Only bonded people reached the highest levels of pleasure and self-realization. That motivated everyone to find their soul mates. Although, it was easier said than done. Submissive individuals had a small advantage over the rest of the people when it came to finding their perfect match. Each of them had a unique birthmark that designated them as submissive. An ownership brand if you will, which would darken once the bonding with the Dominant mate was forged. The marking could be anything, from images to phrases, always related to the soul mate that would claim them someday. Occasionally, the mark gave a clear clue on how to identify the other soul mate, making it easier to find. In other cases, the stamp was too enigmatic to be of much help.

Many people had it in places on their bodies where it was easily concealed. That was not the case of Oliver Queen, whose mark covered the back of his left hand. When you looked at it, it resembled a computer code in the form of a faint henna tattoo that went from his knuckles to his wrist. The meaning of the message was beyond Oliver. He had searched for his soul mate for years without any luck. Oliver even had tried to break the code with help of computer experts, but none of them had been able to. A setback that made him lose the hope that one day he would find the person destined to be his mate. His biggest desire was to wear his mark with pride, but sometimes, at the peak of his brooding mood, he wished his mark to be somewhere else, so he could hide his unclaimed status. Thus, he’d pass as a switch or a dominant. In his opinion, it was a preferable option because, in the society where he lived in, a submissive over 30 without a mate was frowned upon. They gave him disapproving looks often. Soul mates that took too long to find each other had the risk of a weakened bond, and in extreme cases, they could never form the bond at all.

He had turned 32 recently, and Oliver was getting desperate. Maybe he was being a little overdramatic, but everyone around him: his friends and family, including his baby sister, were mated. Often, he felt like an outcast. That was without mentioning that the encounters with unmated dominant friends didn’t sexually satisfy him fully. Those rendezvous lacked any real closeness and complete trust. Everything in his body, heart, and soul screamed at him that with his mate he’d get an intimacy that he had never known before.

At least, once mates found each other, the claim of the Dominant over the submissive mate was easy. A short span of unblinking eye contact was enough to initiate the unbreakable bonding. Having sex sealed it forever. Oliver had seen it happening, and yet, he had trouble believing it. It seemed inconceivable that you could love and trust someone in such an instantaneous way. He, however, would remain warily hopeful about that.

Sighing, he leaned on his elbows over the balustrade of the VIP section, looking down at dance floor below in search of new faces. He was at Verdant, the nightclub that he co-owned with his best friend Tommy Merlyn. The irony of running a place with such an enormous influx of people coming every night and having not found his own mate yet wasn’t lost to him. What else could he do to meet new people? Oliver thought that nothing would change that night… until a group of 6 —no, scratch that— 8 people went into the club. An inexplicable energy started to buzz inside Oliver’s body when his gaze fell upon the petite blonde in the group. His heart thumped faster while an unfamiliar tug in his chest urged him to go down the stairs and seek out that blonde.

It was a sensation that he never felt before. Oliver wondered if that was it… if the moment had come at last. Dread for another failure got the better of him. His hopes had been crushed before, so going downstairs to finding out that she wasn’t his mate terrified him. Reining in the eagerness of his body to move, he stubbornly stayed put where he was. He straightened himself and gripped the railing so hard that his knuckles turned white.

“Look up, please,” he muttered under his breath. Nobody could hear his hushed plea over the music, blaring from the speakers around the club. Being honest, he didn’t care if somebody did. All he cared about was one thing and one thing only. “Look up, look up, look up…”

The distance between him and the blonde wouldn’t matter. If they were mates, the moment they fixed gazes on each other would be enough to trigger the bonding. He watched the blonde, twitching uneasily within her own body, and looking around as if searching for the reason of her restlessness.

“I’m up here,” he whispered, at the same time that her friends pulled the blonde further in the club. For the moment, she herself was distracted as the group of 8 went through the crowd. Oliver never took his eyes off her while he continued to silently beg for her to look up. The back of his left hand started to burn. He was afraid of what that meant, but he didn’t dare to lower his gaze, afraid to lose sight of the blonde.

When her friends invited Felicity to go with them to Verdant on Friday night, she almost refused. Being the third wheel among mated couples wasn’t all that fun. Her saving grace had been that Cisco, the other unmated person in her group of friends, was going too. At least, they could keep each other company in their solitary misery. She didn’t begrudge the happiness of Iris with Barry, neither the one of Caitlin with Julian, nor Curtis with Paul, but watching them together reminded her that she was without a mate.

Since she was a kid, she dreamed of the moment when she’d find the person destined to be with her. Her mom had made her believe that it would be magical, like in Angels singing and the sky full of rainbows. Growing up, the illusion faded away when none of the submissive people she met were for her. The disappointment left behind a fear of being forever alone.

Felicity went to the renowned club, where it was said many soul mates had found each other, with no delusions of finding hers. Honestly, she doubted she’d found him in a place like that. You couldn’t say that it was her scene. Clubbing was not for her. To stay at home, binge-watching her favorite shows was. Nonetheless, she was taking the night as a way to relax and strip herself from the stress she amassed during the week. Verdant was like any other club: loud and smoky. Fast-beat electronic music played at deafening decibels while patrons danced, like a mass of bodies wringing together at the rhythm of the loud pounding of the bass. Smells of sweat, booze, and sex permeated the air.

When she first entered the club, Felicity dismissed the odd sensation, constricting her trunk. She blamed her uneasiness on the reverberation of the music in her chest, but then the sensation spread through her entire body. The hair at the back of her neck stood as if someone was watching her intently. Felicity scanned the place swiftly, but she didn’t find anyone staring at her.

Before she could do a better survey, Iris took her hand and guided her through the crowd till they got to the bar at the other side of the nightclub. As she walked, the feeling in her chest transformed from a pulsing energy to a pulling reflex, as if there was an over-sized elastic band that anchored her to where she was before. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she was getting away from where she supposed to be.

“A glass of red wine?” Iris asked her, knowing that it was her poison of choice.

For the first time ever, Felicity didn’t care what she’d have to drink, so she nodded numbly. She bit her lip, trying to figure out what she was feeling, and what it meant.

Caitlin came close and touched her arm, “Felicity, you okay?”

She blinked while she processed the wind whirl of her emotions. “Yes. No. I don’t know. I feel… ugh, I don’t know what I feel!”

“Are you feeling sick?” as always, Caitlin was the mother hen of the group. “You wanna go home?”

“NO!” the idea of leaving terrified her. Caitlin widened her eyes and Felicity noticed her outburst. “Sorry, Cait. I didn’t mean to yell at you. I’m not sick and don’t wanna go home, okay. I just trying to figure out something.”

It was then when Felicity caught Julian watching her. Actually, he was contemplating his mate with heart eyes. His actions lit the light bulb in her head while hope sparked inside her chest. Her mother never explained to her how exactly it felt to meet your mate beyond it being magical, so Felicity wasn’t sure if those unfamiliar sensations were her instincts telling her that her other half was close. She glanced at Caitlin and asked her, “Can I ask you something personal? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“Of course. What do you want to know?”

“How you were feeling… you know, just right before you met Julian?” she signaled Caitlin’s mate with a tilt of her head.

Caitlin smiled, remembering, “Well, it’s hard to explain, but I felt this… this energy rushing through me. I thought it was just nerves because I was going to do a presentation in that symposium where I was participating, but at some point when Julian and I were in the same room, something happened. We hadn’t seen each other yet, but I felt this attraction toward something I couldn’t shake off. Like a rope or something pulling me to—”

“To something. To someone.”

“Yes,” Caitlin confirmed. “Oh, my God! Felicity, are you…”

“Feeling that? Yes.”

“Your mate is here!”

“But where exactly?!” Felicity watched the sea of people in front of her. It was so crowded that it was difficult to outline each person individually. “There’s too many people here, Caitlin. What if I can’t find—”

“Hey, calm down. Breathe and close your eyes.”

“What?! Close my eyes?! How can I bond with my mate if I have my eyes close?!”

Yeah, Felicity was aware of how hysterical she was getting, but she didn’t care. She couldn’t when her mate was within her reach.

Unfazed by her small meltdown, Caitlin told her, “Listen to me. Close your eyes _for a moment_ , and turn everything off except for the pulling sensation. That will guide you to your mate. Do it. Trust me.”

Hesitating for a moment, she finally did what her friend asked of her. Felicity felt a little ridiculous with her eyes close in the middle of a nightclub, but she did her best and followed Caitlin’s advice. Letting all the sounds and smells fade away and fall to the background, she allowed the invisible rubber band to guide her. After a minute or so, Felicity opened her eyes.

She was looking up at the second story of the club. Leaning on the railing, there was a gorgeous, tall man. Her mate. Every cell in her body knew who he was. He stood still, looking right at her. When their eyes met, the first emotion exploding in her insides was possessiveness. _Mine_ , the thought roared in her head.

Later, the most wonderful feeling ever washed over her. A warm blanket of pure love and desire covered her. Matching feelings and emotions parted from her in his direction. Impossible to explain how, but she already loved him. The satisfaction of having found him gave her body an influx of life. It was as if she had been oxygen-deprived all her life and now her lungs expanded to their full capacity, letting her breath deeply for the first time. Felicity felt absolute ecstasy. Their bond formed and she was whole at last.

Her mom had been right all along. Perhaps she was hearing strident music instead of an Angels’ choir, and defining the multicolored stroboscopic lights as rainbows was too much a stretch, but definitely, Felicity considered what she was feeling as magical.

Everything around Oliver lost its importance, all except his mate. The gravitational force she exerted over him intensified tenfold. Nothing and nobody could stop him now. His feet had a mind of their own, inexorably taking him closer to her. The people in the club became a blur, and the music turned into a meaningless whisper. With his gaze still locked with hers, Oliver hurried along the mezzanine, heading toward the top of the staircase until he descended on it with a fast, but confident stride. When he was halfway down, she finally moved from where she was standing to meet him at the bottom of the stairs.

Her beauty caught Oliver off guard. Words failed him when his mind sought to complement her, and all he could do was to behold his gorgeous mate. The first thing he noticed were her toned legs that, with the help of her black d’Orsay pumps, went a mile down. His eyes ran upward over them from her ankles up to her thighs, where her beige pleated super-mini interrupted the magnificent view. He almost growled in frustration and wished to know what the minuscule piece of clothing hid under its folds. Continuing his visual exploration, he skimmed over her stomach. Going further up, Oliver detailed her black and gold embroidered strapless bustier, which accentuated the curve of her tantalizing breasts. Oliver’s mouth watered with the passing thought about tasting them in the near future.

At last, he got up to her face. Golden curls framed her stunning, delicate features, which held an overjoyed expression. A happiness reflected in her hypnotic eyes. Her gaze was as beautiful and bright as sapphires, but with a heartwarming quality that the gemstone lacked. Oliver recognized an outstanding intelligence hiding behind her blue irises, and these were burning with curiosity and desire. When she bit her lip, Oliver broke the eye contact and his gaze fell to the captive flesh. As a perfect contrast to her fair skin, her lush lips were blood red, which longed to be kissed. The ardent impulse of tasting them rocked Oliver to his bones, but he didn’t dare to make a move. He wouldn’t do anything unless she allowed him.

His submissive nature surged in a way that he’d never felt in the past. Oliver wouldn’t call it mind reading because the connection was deeper than that, more primal. In some way, their bond was letting him know exactly what she expected of him. It was the communion of their souls. Now, they shared the most profound piece of their beings. Their affinity grew stronger and richer with every second that ticked by. As it did, the essence of them reshaped itself through an almost metallurgical process where 2 separate halves fused together by the alchemical power of the fire. Resembling a blacksmith, kismet, biology, or whatever you wanted to call it shoved the new creation, all hissing and incandescent, into the cold water that made it hard and final. This new entity that they were now had a marrow of steel… unyielding and indestructible.

Her tempting lips curved up seductively while her eyes flashed full of mischief. Just like Oliver intuited what she wanted, she also comprehended his desires without effort. She stepped closer to him and invaded his personal space. Leaning up in her tiptoes, she steadied herself wrapping her arms around his neck. Knowing that it was okay, Oliver put his hands on her narrow waist. The temptation that represented the bare space between her top and her miniskirt was too much for him to resist. His curious fingertips slid over the heavenly skin of her warm and delicate lower back. Space between them was nonexistent; she was close enough to share her breath with him. “I have this rule that I won’t kiss someone until I get a name,” she commented while playing idly with the hair at the base of his nape. “How shall I call you, handsome?”

_Yours._

That was not a lie, but instead of letting the cringeworthy cliche escape from his lips, Oliver went for the expected answer, “I’m Oliver Queen.”

“Hi, Oliver. Nice to meet you at last,” she whispered before tilting her face up until their lips touched.

The first contact was soft and tentative, but glorious. Closing his eyes, Oliver reveled in the small tasting of the wonderful things that he’d get for the rest of his life. As she pulled back, he inhaled her unique scent and let it wash over him. In a heartbeat, he was drunk and addicted to it. She didn’t let him miss her lips for too long. A second later, she kissed him again, and this time, she didn’t hold back. His mate took his mouth by assault, her tongue dancing with his as she sank her hands into his thick, soft hair. Oliver wasn’t short in kissing experience, but he wasn’t prepared for the ferocity of her kiss. The exquisite ambiguity of it. It was both rough and sweet. Demanding and hot. Tender. He moaned in pleasure as her tongue brushed against his, tasting him before she explored his mouth deeply. Oliver’s head spun wildly; he didn’t expect a kiss like that. Never in his life had Oliver experienced such a level of frenzied passion.

Her hunger for him ignited his own, making his boiling blood go directly to his groin. His pants tightened as his swollen, throbbing cock pressed against the zipper. She moaned approvingly, aware of the effect that the kiss was having on him. As delirious from that kiss as he was, she pulled back ever so slightly. “I love the way you touch me,” she breathed, pulling his head toward hers until their foreheads came together. “I love the way you smell. The way you look… I need to feel you inside me, Oliver, and I mean now. Now!”

Equally thrilled by the idea of making love to her and amused by the way she demanded it, he lifted her up in his arms, supporting her weight as he kissed her. Effortlessly, his strong hands held her bottom against his hips so that his bulge pressed against her core. She moaned at the intimate contact as she wrapped her legs around his waist. With heavy regret, Oliver broke the kiss. He needed to take her to a place where they could escape from prying eyes. Although, no one was paying them any attention because soul mates having their first encounter wasn’t a novelty in the club anymore. It happened so often in there, and everywhere, that the people didn’t give it the due value. However, Oliver wasn’t willing to share a moment so intimate between them with the rest of the world. Being a perfect match as they were, his mate couldn’t agree more. Oliver knew that deep in his core. Fortunately for them, the VIP section had access to private rooms, reserved for this kind of eventuality.

Oliver helped her to get on the ground again. Pulling one of her golden curls behind her ear, he told her, “I know a place where we can go.”

“Let’s get moving.”

“As you wish…” Oliver chuckled as he climbed up the first step of the stairs. A heartbeat later, he stopped dead in his tracks and gasped. He realized that amidst the joy of meeting her at last, he forgot to ask what her name was. Turning around, he cupped her face gently, saying, “Oh, God. I’m sorry. You surely are thinking what an inconsiderate idiot I am. That I’m the worst mate.”

“What? No,” she shook her head, watching him as if had completely lost his mind. “Why would you say that?”

“I—” he cleared his throat while his heart grew heavy with shame. “I- I don’t know your name. I should’ve asked you before.”

She bit her lip, trying to hide her amusement, but her eyes gave her away. They shone brightly with joy. “Cut yourself some slack, Oliver. I think I distracted you a bit, didn’t I?”

“That’s no excuse,” he argued.

“Maybe not,” she conceded, and added in a sweet singsong voice, ”but if you feel that you’ve been a bad boy, I’m sure we can find a way for you to pay for your carelessness. And BTW, my name’s Felicity. Felicity Smoak.”

Glad that she was taking it so lightly, he breathed in relief and smiled, “That I can do, Felicity.” Taking her hand, Oliver guided her upstairs, where he intended to make up to her in a big way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity seal their bond forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my dearies,
> 
> It took me more time than I anticipated to finish this, no big surprise there, neither is that I let my muse carry away. The result is a freaking beast of a chapter, three, yup, 3 times longer than the first part. I hope that its length is apology enough for my lateness. With this part, I’m also fulfilling the prompt for week 3 “Taste”.
> 
> As always I want to thank you, Lauren, for beta-ing this monster of fic. You rock!!! 
> 
> **WARNING:** do you remember that part 1 was all cute and fluffy, right. Well, this isn’t like that, nope. This is smutty and kinky. Did I mention that it’s long? ‘Cause IT IS!!! 
> 
> Enjoy the reading!!!

With latched fingers and pulsating souls, they ventured up the stairs toward the most luxurious room the club had to offer. The air between them changed drastically once the door behind them closed with a dull thud. The magnitude of the moment called out the most primal instincts in them. Felicity’s demeanor shifted from light and joyful to purposeful and predatory. Her once sweet actions suddenly became more commanding and powerful. Oliver reacted in kind to the change and let his submissiveness bloom to its full splendor. This was how it worked. She as the dominant mate had to take control over him so their bond sealed forever.

With the door securely sealed, Felicity ordered him to get naked. She watched him peeling all his clothes off, making soft murmurs of approval every time that she discovered something in him that she liked. Her intense scrutiny had Oliver on the edge. Being so exposed to her made him nervous. Until now, he never had problems being at ease in his own skin. Oliver worked hard to maintain his physique. He worked so hard that often people praised him for having the body of a Greek God. However, the difference between other people and his mate was that Felicity had the ability to see beyond the surface. Her eyes studied much more than just his strong arms or his ripped abs. They could see his hopes and his endless desires that he’d up until their eyes locked had remained trapped in his heart. She also had the ability to see the emotional scars and insecurities hidden beneath his beautiful exterior.

“Nervous?” she asked him, prowling around him as she been doing the last 5 minutes.

He owed her absolute sincerity. In their world, lying to your soulmate was considered one of the worst sins you could commit, that and given the bond that soulmates shared, the lie would be utterly pointless. Soul mates during bonding could detect lies of all shapes and sizes. The bigger the lie was the weaker the bond could become. “Yes, a little bit,” he said.

“The line forms behind me,” she confided quickly.

That surprised as well as soothed him. He took comfort in not being alone in the ridiculous notion of feeling shy before one’s soulmate. And yet, there they were, fidgeting.

“It’s crazy,” he chuckled. “I mean, what do have to be nervous about?”

“Well, it’s not like we’ve done this before. The bonding thing, I mean.” Felicity paused as if she considered her spoken words, and while she did, her forehead wrinkled with uncertainty. “Unless… you have.”

He shook his head. “No, no. This is my first and only time. I have just one mark.”

A small group of people turned out to have more than 1 soulmate. In that case, submissive individuals had as many marks as soulmates. For dominants or switches, the sensation of not being complete, that instinctual yearning for finding one’s soulmate never went away until they found _all_ of them.

“I’m all yours,” Oliver reassured her.

And it was exactly what Felicity needed to hear. Her brow smoothed while her pupils dilated with scorching desire. “Indeed you are, Oliver Queen… and I believe that you said you were a bad boy, didn’t you?”

His Adam’s apple jumped at the reminder. “Yes, I did, and yes, I was,” he said, casting his eyes down in shame.

“So, you do understand what that means, right, Oliver?” she asked him, pausing before him with wistful eyes that were begging for so much more than timid words. Her voice was soft but businesslike. This was it; playtime was over.

“You need to punish me.”

The mix of dread and excitement made his heart beat faster. His semi-erect cock went rock-hard as endless fantasies of what she could to him bombarded his mind.

“Hmm… if I’m to punish you, I guess I need to get creative. If I had known that I’d find my badly-behaved mate tonight, I would’ve come prepared.”

Oliver loved how easily she teased him, and he couldn’t wait for what was coming. “You might want to check out what is behind that panel. There’s a hidden closet,” he kept his gaze down while suggesting and pointing at the wall to his right with a tilt of his head.

Felicity took his offer and headed to the wall, “Where, here?” she asked curiously.

“Yes, by the corner. Can you see the small knob on the left?”

Felicity traced her finger over the fake wall, “Oh, here it is.” She breathed, sliding the panel open. “Whoa!” she exclaimed, seeing the hidden goods. Then, she looked back at him with her wide eyes. “Oliver, would you like to explain this? I’m no one to judge, but seeing this I’m imagining a bunch of things, and not all are nice. How active had your sex life been to require such a large collection of toys at your very experienced fingertips?” she looked at the closet and back to him. “And how hard must you play needing so many replacements?”

Oliver deadpanned, “That’s not mine.”

“How is it not? You told me that this is your club,” she glared at him, stating the obvious.

“Exactly.”

“What?”

“That’s not my private collection, Felicity. Mine is at home, and it’s tiny in comparison. This is the first time I’ve used this room —or any room in this club— for personal enjoyment. Just so we’re clear this entire room is for any of our VIP clients who want to make good use of it,” he pointed at the shelves full of assorted, brand new sex toys. “They can play with whatever they want, and they can even take it home with them afterward. Minus the furniture, everything in this room is treated as disposable. Even the sheets. After one use, they’re gone.”

If it hadn’t been that way, Oliver wouldn’t have taken Felicity up there. Oliver refused to make love to his mate on worn-out, soiled sheets. Instead, he would have invited her to his home, even if that meant wasting time to get there. Felicity deserved nothing but the best, she was worthy of royal treatment, and he intended to give her exactly that from this night on.

“Are you telling me that the silk sheets on the bed had never been used before? None of these toys?” she seemed to question with an air of complete shock.

“No, never. As you can see they’re in their original packaging.”

“Dang, Oliver, I don’t want to imagine the size of the club’s expenses.”

“There’s a reason why VIP membership is so pricey,” he said with a smug smile on his lips. Lucky for him and his business there were enough people willing to pay it.

“Now I get it.” She spun back to the closet, surveying what kinds of toys she had at her disposal. Looking at him over her shoulder, “Seriously, can we use anything of these?”

“Anything,” he reassured her.

“All right, bad boy,” she turned and walked to him confidently with her hands on her hips. “First, I need to know your safe word.”

“A safe word? I don’t need one with you. I trust you.” He stated because he did. Oliver met her less than an hour ago, but he knew deep in his bones that she wouldn’t harm him. His lips moved with, “Besides the bond…”

“Our bond is strong and it helps us to communicate without words, yes, but it’s not infallible. It’s a guide, not a billboard. Maybe in time, you won’t need it, but until we know each other better and I learn to read all the signals coming from you without error, we’re using a safe word. This is not negotiable, Oliver. So, choose.”

 _Ka-thunk_.

Hearing her authoritative tone made Oliver’s stomach do a weird thing. In the past, when he submitted to other people, the strongest feeling he had gotten in a situation like this was a soft flutter in his belly. Now, it was much powerful as in completely off the charts. His stomach plummeted to the floor, causing his heartbeat to go at breakneck speed. It wasn’t because he feared her, no it was because his excitement was mixing with a visceral need to please her.

“Sorry, you’re right. Can we use the color code?”

“You mean ‘red’ to stop, ‘yellow’ to pause, and ‘green’ to continue?” He nodded. “Very well, use it if you need it.”

“I will,” he promised.

“Good boy,” she said, brushing her thumb over his cheekbone.

The praise provoked a warm feeling to swell through his chest. One that he hoped to experience in the future, not only because it felt nice, but because it meant that Oliver had pleased his mate. If she was happy, so was he. The light, sweet caress provoked a tingling sensation in his face. He missed her hand the second she pulled away.

“Now… Where are we gonna do this?” she mused, looking around the room, which was decorated with a heavy hand carved, canopy bed with deep, rich overtones of red and brown wood. A matching sofa and armchair near a fake fireplace completed the bedroom set. The furniture combined well with the dark paneling on the walls. The cushions on the seats, the bed covers, and the canopy curtains were made of a patterned, silky fabric in dark tones of red. The wood and wrought iron shelves with numberless lit candles on them were the final touches, giving a cozy and erotic atmosphere to the room.

“Okay, Oliver, you’re gonna turn around and brace yourself on the back of the sofa with your hands. I want you to open your legs wide like you’re straddling something.” Once he did what she ordered, Felicity warned him, “Keep your eyes forward, and don’t move.”

“I won’t,” he promised, listening to her heels clicking against the hard floor as she walked back to the closet to choose whatever implements she was going to use on him. The clock ticked by for several minutes while Felicity took her time exploring the contents of the cabinet. Curiosity stirred inside Oliver as his ears caught the crackling of the toys while she slowly unwrapped them from their packages. By the mere sound of it, Oliver couldn’t figure out what she had picked up. Not knowing what she was planning frustrated as much as it excited him. Unable to do anything else but wait, he took a calming breath and adjusted his stance, assuring himself that he was exactly in the position that Felicity wanted him to be.

Marveling, Felicity contemplated the impressive array of toys before her. There was everything that anyone could need, regardless of how vanilla or hardcore their kink was. She mused about what to use, having so many options to choose from. Felicity took her time, checking out all the shelves on the left side and drawers at the bottom in the search of that one toy that would pull her heart string. Letting her instincts and the newly forged bond with Oliver to guide her, she sought out the one that would be just right for the scene. It was so important for her… for both of them. In this small scene, she would claim him as her mate forever.

The toys were arranged according to their use, and then, by the material they were made of. For example, the first drawer at the top held the cuffs, which were classified based on the severity of the restraints; from delicate silky ties to unyielding metal shackles, from hemp rope to leather cuffs; everything you could imagine was there. In the tray below, she found blindfolds, gags and everything else necessary for sensory deprivation. Meanwhile, the bottom drawer was where you needed to rummage through if you were in a mood for sensation play. Inside, you could find things like nipple clamps and feather ticklers. A large collection of dildos and insertables, of all sizes and shapes, laid on the shelves above. Whips, canes, and other impact play implements hung tidily off a series of small hooks attached to the wall on the right side of the closet.

While studying the slappers, a paddle hijacked her attention. The leather paddle had a striking surface of 12’’ long and 4’’ wide. One side was smooth while the other had a series of metal studs embedded into the material, with the purpose of amplifying the sting of the blows during the spanking. Unhooking the paddle, Felicity grinned and tasted how it felt on her hand. Being lighter than a wooden one, the paddle was easier for her to handle. She swung it in the air and it felt just right. That was it; she found what she was looking for.

She considered spanking Oliver with the paddle at once and realized that it wasn’t the best course of action. Felicity needed to assess his level of pain tolerance first; essential knowledge she needed to have, never wanting to harm him without intending to. Besides, if she warmed him up, he could take the spanking much easier and for much longer. Going back to the toys, she chose a thick, black and red suede flogger with half-an-inch-wide tails. It was the perfect tool for preparing Oliver’s backside for the paddle.

After tearing off the protective wrapper, Felicity turned with the flogger in one hand and the paddle in the other. She found Oliver in the same position she ordered him to wait in, and her smile widened. He was being such a good boy for her. An immeasurable sense of pride swelled inside her, provoking her heart to grow happily, but soon, another feeling took over. Desire. Watching Oliver standing completely naked and exposed to her mercy inflamed her. Watching her mate, strong as he was, willingly submitting to her, drove Felicity into a power-lust frenzy. Oliver carried her soulmate mark, but that wasn’t enough for her. That design had been put on him by destiny. Felicity had the urge to brand Oliver’s pristine, magnificent body with her own hands, with her scent, and with her taste. However, scent and taste faded away too quickly. Bruises from a well-delivered spanking lasted longer. The reddish imprints in his pale ass would serve as a reminder to Oliver that she owned him.

Felicity set the paddle aside out of Oliver’s sight and walked closer to him. She noticed how his delicious muscles stiffened slightly as she drew near to him. Barehanded, she spanked his left buttock once with a swift and firm blow. At the contact, Oliver jumped more in surprise than in pain. “Are you ready, bad boy?” she asked him as she squeezed his sore cheek.

“Yes, Felicity. I’m ready,” his voice was calm and confident.

“Good,” she said as she spanked his other cheek, so it wouldn’t feel neglected. This time Oliver barely reacted, expecting it. Then, she kneaded both of his cheeks, hard enough to make him groan. “I’m warming up this scrumptious ass of yours,” Felicity informed him, before reminding him one more time, “Remember that I expect you to use your safe word if you need to.”

“Yes, I know. Yellow or red if I come close to my limit.”

Satisfied with his answer, Felicity took a few steps back and started swinging the flogger effortlessly as if it was an extension of her hand and arm. She started slowly, careful not to touch him yet. Inch by inch, Felicity got closer and closer until she made contact with his skin. At the beginning, it was nothing more than lover’s caress against his body with the entire length of the leather tails hitting him.

Mewling softly, Oliver bent even more over the back of the sofa and leaned on his forearms. This new position was ideal, exposing his firm, round ass further.

“You like it?” Felicity asked him as she flogged him, again and again. Low thudding sounds pierced the air every time that the suede met the flesh.

“Oh, yes,” he moaned again. “It feels so good.”

Oliver’s soft murmurs of pleasure turned into quiet sharp intakes of breath when Felicity shifted the sway of her hand. Gradually, she increased the velocity of the swing of the flogger while reducing the area of impact. Soon, only the tail tips nipped Oliver’s skin at a hasty pace. He wouldn’t feel the penetrating smacks deep in his muscles anymore, now the kiss of the suede was a cutting stripe of pain over the surface of the skin.

“You’re doing well, Oliver. So good.”

She praised him at times, but not too often. Felicity kept a delicate balance between pleasure and pain, likewise, she did between silences and encouraging words. Oliver was falling into the euphoric trip that adrenaline and endorphins could bring. Too much of one sensation or the other would either jar him out or send him further down. Neither of those options was what she wanted. Keeping him on his toes, she randomly changed the force and the target of the blows. In no time, blood surfaced in Oliver’s skin, coloring his buttocks and the back of his thighs with a nice faint pink hue. Those marks wouldn’t last long. Felicity expected to leave darker and more lasting imprints with the paddle.

At some point, after a particularly nasty blow when the tips of the tails caught his balls, Oliver yelped loudly. She cut the dance of the flogger at once and soothed his aching flesh with the caress of her hand. He moaned, first in discomfort and later in pleasure, while her delicate fingers stroked his inflamed skin. “Oliver, what’s your color?” she asked him. He panted through the pain instead of answering immediately, so she repeated, “Color, Oliver?”

Taking a deep breath, he replied at last, “Green.”

“Tell me your level of pain now.”

“About 4, but that last one reached a 7.”

“Thank you for telling me, my sweet boy. It pleases me that you’re honest with me.”

Indeed, he did the right thing telling her that. It allowed her to determine how much pain he was comfortable with. For the looks of it, he took pleasure in it. A wicked delight burgeoned in her when she noticed how Oliver’s cock still stood proud and thick, glistening with pre-cum on the tip. The peak of pain hadn’t taken the enjoyment of the spanking. Maybe he was loving it a little too much, considering that it should be a punishment. Perhaps, they could call it _fun_ ishment. She was having such a great time too. Little sparks of pleasure parted from her core to the rest of her body while her greedy pussy contracted and dampened in anticipation to ride his hard-on and milk him dry. Everything in her was longing to take possession of what was rightfully hers.

Before that could happen, Oliver deserved a proper punishment. That was what he had asked for. It was what he needed. And Felicity, as the dominant mate had the responsibility, as the pleasure, to provide everything he required. She needed to be the hand that delivered firm and opportune discipline, but also the guiding hand that would lead him to be a better person. It was her job to make sure that each of Oliver’s emotional and physical needs as her submissive mate were met.

Felicity dropped the flogger on the sofa, right in Oliver’s line of sight. “Okay, I think that’s enough warm up for you,” she said, scraping his back lightly with her nails. When she got to his sensitive ass, he shrank away from her. Oh, she couldn’t have that, could she? “Tsk, tsk, Oliver. It appears that not even while I’m spanking, you can’t help but be a bad boy!” she taunted him, smiling at him even if he couldn’t see her face. “Didn’t I told you to stay still.”

He gulped loudly. “Yes, you did, ma’am.”

Felicity beamed, catching the respectful way in which he answered. It denoted that he sank deeper into submission. They didn’t discuss earlier how he should address her, but it was nice to see that he had taken the initiative.

“I hope you won’t, Oliver. Although…” She let the word hang in the air for a more dramatic effect. It worked like a charm. Oliver stiffened. “… this is the second time you’ve moved without my permission.”

With his brows knitted in a frown, Oliver turned his head to watch her over his shoulder. “Second?” he asked, nonplussed.

Ha! He thought she hadn’t noticed? _Yeah, think again, bad boy. Think again_. Felicity was lenient the first time and let it slide, but not now when it happened again. Obviously, her mate needed some behavior adjustment, and this was a good time as any to get down with it. She, raising one eyebrow, was all it took for Oliver realized that he committed the same mistake yet again. In a heartbeat, he spun his head back to the front, cursing himself between his teeth.

“The second time was when you bent over the sofa. I didn’t order you to do that, did I?”

First, Oliver opened and closed his mouth a couple of times like a fish out of the water, trying to come up with an excuse. When he found none, he grumbled another curse between his clenched teeth. Then, he spoke aloud, “No, you didn’t.”

“Plus, now you turning your head, that’s 3 times you’ve moved, Oliver, which means that I’ll be adding 6 more swats to your punishment.”

Oliver bowed his head accepting the penalty.

Felicity fisted a handful of his hair and pulled his head back up. She leaned down to his ear to warn him. “And stop swearing, if you don’t want me adding even more blows.” Her grip was as merciless as her words. “You need to control your foul mouth or I’ll do it for you. Understand?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Relenting her grip, Felicity let his head fall forward. Not wanting to waste more time, she fetched the paddle and returned where he waited immobile. Only his chest moved at the rhythm of his breathing. It hitched when she rubbed the studded side against his sensitive ass cheeks. Sensible as it was, goose bumps bloomed on it. Instinctively, Oliver clenched his muscles, only to relax them a few heartbeats later.

“I thought 10 strikes would be enough for you to learn the lesson, but now you have raised them to 16. Count them and thank me for each swat,” she instructed, and then, warned him, “I’ll add 2 more strikes every time you lose the count or forget to thank me. Understand?”

“Yes, I understand.”

She lifted the paddle away from his skin to watch him bracing himself expecting the painful swats. Swats that never came. Felicity lowered the paddle gently again to rub it against his skin. Every time she did this, Oliver got less and less tense. Until he barely reacted when she lifted the paddle. It was then when, that without delay or warning, Felicity flipped it to the smooth, studless side and aimed for the round buttock.

_Slap!_

It landed it firmly in Oliver’s right cheek. “One,” he huffed. “Thank you, ma’am.”

_Slap!_

The second thwack hit the same spot. Felicity bit her lip, seeing the flush on his right cheek darkening. Oliver was going to bruise so nicely. If everything went as she expected, he would be sore at least a day or 2. He continued to count and to thank her for each slap. Her next blow fell to the left cheek. And then another on the same side in quick succession. The next three fell squarely across both cheeks in the same spots she’d hit before.

The eighth blow fell a little lower, where his thighs met his ass. Oliver let out his first heartfelt moan before counting and thanking her in a slightly strangled voice. Felicity rose the stakes of the scene a little. She was testing his limits, thinking that he might disobey her to run away from pain. However, he was true to his word and stayed in position.

For that, he received a small reprieve. Felicity’s hand touched his ass, her fingertips tracing the reddened flesh. “Gosh, Oliver, your ass takes the paddling so well. I can’t wait to spank you as often as I can. Would you like that?”

Oliver moaned.

“Is that a yes or a no?”

“Yes. It’s a yes,” he whimpered with unrestrained eagerness. “Please…”

She grinned, thinking how much both of them would benefit from Oliver’s enthusiasm. An appetite that hadn’t been satisfied yet that night. Returning her attention to his reddened ass, Felicity delivered without hesitation one more blow to each cheek. That concluded the original punishment, but still, she had 6 extra swats to deliver.

 _This is gonna hurt, my love, but it’s for your own good_. The thought stayed in the confines of her mind, never leaving her lips. The next time that Felicity lifted her arm with the paddle in hand, she turned it over. Her aim was as true as her thinking.

Oliver knew from the start that it’d happen. What he didn’t know was exactly when. The guileless wish of Felicity not using the studded side of the paddle on him except to taunt him as she had done in the beginning vanished. He had equal amounts of fascination and qualms about the devilish impact toy since the day he first saw it. Having never played with it, Oliver wasn’t sure how much it would hurt. Yet, there was not much he could do now. Instinctively, he knew the second when she flipped it over in the air before swinging it down, targeting his butt.

He should have been ready… but he was not.

_Slap! Slap!_

Oliver’s breath got caught in his lungs as pain radiated from his sore ass. _Damn, that hurt_ , he couldn’t help but think as he fisted his hands and bit his tongue attempting the hold the foul words along the tip. The force of the slaps rammed the cold studs of the paddle against his aching ass. With wicked aim, Felicity hit his most sensitive spots on each cheek. The smarting burn traveled from his buttocks down to his thighs, and deeply through his body.

“Eleven, twelve,” he croaked hastily before Felicity thought he had forgotten the count; he didn’t want her adding more blows. “Thank you, ma’am.”

_Slap!_

“Ungh!” he groaned as the next blow landed across both cheeks. The pain was getting more severe, but he hadn’t gotten near his limit yet. He could do this. It was about more than just being able to endure it. Despite the acute pain, he was enjoying the spanking immensely. Every time that the leather hit his tender flesh, an intense jolt of lust rushed directly to his throbbing cock, which had been leaking for a while now. A fine thread of pre-cum flowed from his tip down to the floor. Also, his mind was slowly getting into a blissful mental trip. Endorphins and adrenaline were running through his body and flooding his brain, submerging him into subspace, the altered state of awareness that subs try to reach every time they submit. “Th-thirteen,” he stuttered before thanking her again.

The last strikes were in a rapid succession, leaving Oliver no time to regroup before the next swat came. He moaned pitifully as his pain receptors flared and he struggled to regain control of his breathing.

“Oliver…”

Oh, shit! He forgot to count.

“Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen!” he shrieked, hoping that she’d be benevolent with him. Otherwise, he was getting 6 more swats. “Thank you, ma’am. Thank you.”

Wordlessly, Felicity let him know that it was over as she roamed her soothing hands over his back, and combed her fingers through his hair. She didn’t need to say it; he could feel how proud she was of him. Felicity was pleased with how well he had taken the spanking. That surprised him a little, knowing that he had failed her at the end. “Up.” Tugging his shoulder softly, she urged him to stand erect but didn’t let him turn around. “Not yet,” was all that she said.

All his body wanted to bolt when her hands touched his sore ass, but he forced himself to remain still. He had learned his lesson. “Hmm… Consider yourself lucky, bad boy,” Felicity said while she stood at his back and manhandled his aching ass cheeks. Her rough fondling heightened his pangs of pain. “I’m willing to let your slow counting at the end slide… _this one time only_ ,” she stressed sternly, “because I’m too desperate to have you…” she reached around him, sliding her hand over his hip to grab gently at his manhood, “… to have this inside me. But don’t get used to it. Next time will be no mercy for you.”

“Thank you, ma’am, for your magnanimous clemency.” He felt his words flow clumsily along his bruised tongue.

Oliver was relieved for the small pardon, and yet, being aware of his error made his heart heavy; letting her down was unbearable to him. However, he didn’t have the opportunity to dwell on that because his brain short-circuited when Felicity began to roughly stroke him. Her hand around his dick moved up and down, giving him such a sense of glorious friction. At his back, she pressed herself snugly against him, provoking a renewal of the throbbing pain as her skirt grazed his ass. The conflicting sensations of pain and pleasure mingled so perfectly that Oliver couldn’t distinguish one from the other. Oliver's body reacted wildly to the mixed signals bombarding his brain. At the base of his spine, the familiar throbbing sensation of a coming climax grew with every passing beat of his accelerated heart. It peaked and rippled through him, making its way straight to his balls. He was so close to falling over the edge.

Oliver was at war with himself. His body was screaming, yearning for the sweet release while his mind and heart fought against it. Felicity hadn’t forbidden him to come, but he craved her express permission to do so.

“Ugh… Felicity. Oh, God! I’m too close to coming. Please!”

Oliver wasn’t sure if his words were beseeching her to stop stroking his cock or asking her to let him come. Nevertheless, both options were out of his control. Felicity literally had his destiny in her hands, and she was aware of that. Exerting an overwhelming power over him, she came up with a third alternative that stupidly he hadn’t foreseen. One that kept Oliver spellbound on the edge of the abyss, while also filling him with frustration. She didn’t allow him to come, but neither relented her grip on him. The jerking of her hand was slow and easy, enough to keep him hard, yet she was careful not to trigger his imminent orgasm.

“Oh, no, naughty boy. You’re not coming yet,” she chuckled. “You can’t come until I tell you to. I own your orgasms now, Oliver. Your cock and your body belong to me. You’re all mine and you’ll do whatever I say.” She illustrated the veracity of her words, winding her other arm around him and outstretching her hand over his chest. She used her body to wrap him completely. It mattered little that, even with her high heels on, she was about 3 inches shorter and at least 60 pounds lighter than him, the possessive spirit in Felicity’s embrace was absolute and overpowering.

Oliver caught everything she was feeling right in that moment, all of her love and passion, her possessiveness and pride enveloped him like a protecting blanket. For the first time in his life, he truly felt loved and cherished by somebody else that wasn’t his family. He felt safe, but most of all, Oliver felt that he belonged to her. It wouldn’t matter if there were in the same room as close as they were now, or even miles apart, she was her home. Their bond strengthened another notch. The link was like an invisible and unbreakable tether chaining him to her.

“You’re mine,” she repeated. “You’re my fuck toy, one that I intend using well and often.” She stressed her next syllables, "If you please me, I'll be merciful and allow you to come." He could feel his body withering on the edge of oblivion as she continued to caress his submissive soul with her taunting words. "From this day on, your only concern is bringing _me_ pleasure. Work hard to carry out my wishes, and then and only then will you earn your sweet reward.”

The picture that she was painting with her words hit home. Yes, as a submissive what he craved the most was to please her. Oliver willingly would put her pleasure before his. Always. If she was satisfied, that would bring him a greater elation than any sort of physical gratification.

She edged her mouth up to his ear; her hot breath tickled his skin when she asked him, “Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand,” he replied, and then he added, “I’m yours to command, use, and torment.”

Felicity hummed happily while nuzzling her nose against his neck, inhaling his scent. “That’s my good boy. Now, come here and let me ravish you.”

Never letting his dick go, she prompted him to whirl around to face her. Beckoning him with the crook of her finger, Felicity made him tilt his head down to kiss her on the lips while she continued stroking his shaft at a maddening unhurried pace. Being as glorious as the first one, this kiss somehow carried with it a deeper feeling of completion. Their tongues tangoed in perfect synchronism, making them both moan blissfully. Unrestrained passion flowed between them, with such ferocity that it took their breaths away. Oliver lost his capacity to think. All his actions were driven by undiluted lust. She let go of his unbelievably hard and sensitive rod before grabbing his hands and placing them on her ass. Stuck between them, his wooden erection became a victim of the friction between their bodies every time they moved.

Taking the hint, Oliver pulled Felicity closer to him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He let his hands venture along her body and found many wonderful hidden treasures like the fact that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. Once Oliver explored under her mini skirt, he discovered her wet and hot puss was ready to welcome him inside. His mouth watered at the idea of tasting her, drinking her heavenly manna straight from the source while he took her to her climax. Felicity gasped and panted with wanton abandon as Oliver broke the kiss and trailed his lips down her throat. At the same time, and driven by an indomitable inquisitiveness, his fingers explored along her inflamed folds.

“Oh, yes!” she breathed. “Touch me, Oliver. Touch me, and feel how much spanking you turns me on.” Her body shuddered when Oliver’s fingers skimmed over her bundle of nerves. He swore she swallowed a scream when he probed her slick opening with his fingers. She finally moaned out a pleasured but, also commanding, “Hold your hand still.”

Even when it was almost physically painful to keep his hand motionless, he obeyed knowing just how perfect she'd feel when his fingers plunged down into her deeply heated core. Oliver watched enthralled as Felicity rubbed herself against his hand. Her hot juices coated his fingers, flowing like a river to his palm. She panted and made soft mewling sounds while masturbating herself towards her own orgasm. Cupping his face, she made him look at her in the eyes. He couldn’t turn away from her hypnotic gaze when her sapphire irises flashing with intense hunger. Felicity was starving and Oliver was her food of choice. “Hmm… this feels so good,” breathlessly, she cooed. “But I need your cock inside me, filling me up.”

A frisson of desire rushed through him in anticipation of that erotic promise. “Please,” Oliver begged. He was as famished as she was. The desire to be inside her was much more that he could bear.

Felicity stopped swaying her hips and pulled his hand away, leaving the sticky evidence of her arousal on it. Before Oliver could give in to the temptation of licking his fingers clean and tasting what he was craving for, Felicity grabbed his hard-on and used it like a leash to lead him closer to the bed. Oliver had no other choice but to keep up with her. By the bed, she forced him to sit on the edge. Thanks to Felicity’s arousing touch and her kiss, the pain in Oliver’s backside had subsided. He almost forgot about it, but when his ass made contact with the mattress, he had a swift reminder. An impish grin appeared on Felicity’s face when he groaned.

Taking off her pumps, which left her 4 inches shorter, she said, “I imagine that you’ll be avoiding sitting in the coming days.”

Maybe he would, but then, the ache would serve as a reminder to the memory of this moment with her. Oliver couldn’t help but look forward to that.

“No, I won’t,” he said. “Because every time I sit, I’ll think of you, and your hands on me. I’ll feel the way you marked me. I’ll relish the pain and I’ll endure it with pride.”

While unbuttoning her skirt and letting it fall to the floor, Felicity let out a randy grunt of approval before pouncing on him like a tigress on her prey. She pushed upper body down until he was laying flat on the bed, and then, she straddled his waist. Her thighs were hot and moist as she slid herself against his bare stomach. He could feel her unleashed ardor, which enlivened him even more. The fire deep inside him was no longer simmering quietly it was now blazing like a burning sun. Bracing her hands on his chest, Felicity hovered over him and stared at him with scorching intensity, Felicity licked her lips sinfully as if savoring the succulent feast she was about to eat. Oliver trembled in anticipation, needy and hot.

“I’m gonna devour you,” the warning left her lips before she took his mouth for assault. Felicity kissed him hard and relentlessly, her tongue stroking and delving as her hands roamed his chest. His feverish skin tingled as her fingers found their way to his nipples. She took them between her soft, yet cruel fingertips and twisted them. Pleasant agony arose from there and transformed into hot desire seconds later, which sprinted without delay to his groin. Oliver slid his hands up and down over her thighs, captivated by the smoothness of her skin. Breaking the kiss, she nibbled and licked his chin all the way to his earlobe. Oliver gasped when her sharp teeth sank into his tender lobe.

“Felicity, please,” he begged, out of breath by the need consuming him.

She pulled back, then caressed his lips with her thumb. Her gentleness elicited tender emotions in him, as well. Oliver felt awash by the intensity of the moment that he was ill prepared for. He had been warned about how all-consuming and profound the love between soul mates could be, but even now when he felt it, Oliver couldn’t wrap his head around it.

“What do you want, Oliver? Tell me what you need.”

“You,” he breathed.

She smiled. “My love, you have me.”

“I want… I want to touch you, be inside you. I want to see you, all of you.” His gaze fell to her still covered blossom, where her breast remained a mystery.

“What do you want first.”

All of it at once, but Oliver knew he had to choose wisely. He couldn’t waste the opportunity she was giving him. Otherwise, she would pick for him and probably would take the option that frustrated him the most. For a mere moment, he let his brain take over as he chose the most logical alternative.

“I want to see your breasts… touch them.”

Smiling wider, she straightened her back and rested her hands on her thighs, then ordered him to, “Open my bustier, baby.” With an embarrassing hastiness, Oliver lifted his hands to her top to unhook the little clasps from their locks on the front. “Slowly,” she cautioned with a jovial voice that denoted her amusement.

Oliver took a deep breath to calm himself and his shaking hands, then he obeyed her. Opening them one by one, Oliver discovered what she kept hidden for so long. Once the garment was completely open, he tossed it aside while his heart pounded at the sight of her lush perfect naked breasts. Tentatively, he led his hands to her boobs, which were well-shaped, and about the perfect size for him to fondle with the entirety of his massive palms. He kneaded them gently, and Felicity moaned in pleasure. Emboldened by her response, Oliver dared to tease her nipples, rolling them gently between his thumbs and index fingers, coaxing other delighted sighs from her. The nubs pebbled under his touch, and his mouth watered at the idea of sampling the rosy, taut peaks.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, then raised his eyes to her face to behold her blissful expression, which brought him satisfaction. He did that. Oliver was giving her pleasure. “More than I'd ever hoped you'd be,” he added.

“You’re not bad yourself,” she shot back, seductively.

Oh, she didn’t need to tell him that. Her gaze was much more eloquent than any of her chosen words. Nobody had ever looked at him with the desire that she did. Lust and love mixed before him in her hypnotic gaze.

“Can I taste them?”

Felicity nodded. “C’mere,” she beckoned him with the crook of her finger.

Eagerly, Oliver sat up, wrapping his arms around her back to keep her close while also serving as her support. His hands moved constantly over her back, as he wasn’t quite sure what to do with them; he wanted to touch everything at the same time but without missing even a mere inch of her exquisite skin. Oliver nuzzled her throat, leaving a hot trail of gentle kisses down to her chest. He continued over the fleshy part of her breast, kissing and tonguing her succulent flesh until he took her swollen nipple into his mouth and tasted her. Her delirious murmurs of pleasure filled his ears, spurring him on. He groaned at the incredible taste of it as he rolled his tongue around the areola then suckled her gently. Felicity cradled his head, burying her hands in his soft, dirty blond hair as he moved to taste her other breast.

Overwhelmed with humility, Oliver believed he was in heaven because she had let him to sample her beautiful breasts. For him, Felicity was a Goddess and her body was her temple, therefore, he had the need to worship her with his mouth as the instrument of choice. Oliver kissed, tongued, and suckled her bosom with never-ending reverence. She rewarded him with her ecstatic moans and devious caresses in the form of the scraping of her nails on his scalp and back. Yet again, she found one more way to mark him. He had no doubt that she was leaving angry red lines on his back.

He moaned when she swayed her hips, grinding herself against him. So devastating was the wave of desire hitting him that he wondered why he hadn’t yet died with such an intense need consuming him. The passion between them reached unfathomed levels when Felicity fisted his hair and yanked his head back. She kissed him forcefully, biting and pulling his lower lip hard enough to make him groan.

Whispering against his mistreated mouth, she requested, “Lie back.”

Her will was his own, so without delay, he lay back to bed, never taking his eyes off Felicity as she slid to his hip and then impaled herself on his swollen shaft. They both moaned in unison. Oliver couldn’t breathe as the warmth of her body, cradling his, overwhelmed him. It felt so good it made him shiver. Neither of them was prepared for the moment in which their union was completed. If Oliver believed that their soulmate bond was strong before, it was nothing compared to how it was now. The overload of feelings and sensations was mind-blowing, and it took him a few heartbeats to understand where they came from.

It was Felicity. The whirlwind of emotions came from her. Everything that she was feeling, he felt too. And vice versa. The emphatic power of the nexus between him and his mate was much more powerful than he ever could’ve imagined. He felt her passion, her love, and her happiness as his own. Words failed to convey the depth of his feelings for her. Now his heart beat solely for her. Without her, his heart wouldn’t be necessary anymore. Felicity knew in the deepest part of herself that it was likewise. Oliver now knew the lengths to which Felicity would go to make him happy.

And just like that, the lust for each other became thrice stronger.

“Felicity,” he panted. Unnecessary, yet Oliver wanted to express his feelings for her. Only he couldn’t find the words.

“I know,” she said in a hushed voice as happy tears flooded her eyes. She leaned down to kiss him. This time it was a sweet, loving brush of her lips, carrying all their unspoken words.

Then, Felicity intertwined their fingers, holding his hands over his head as she thrust against his hips in a frenetic rhythm that pounded through him with absolute bliss. Oliver leaned his head back and braced his feet against the mattress; he pressed his hips up, driving himself even deeper into her. Felicity leaned down again and captured his lips with hers as she rode him hard and fast. Their bodies couldn’t bear the lustful frenzy for long; neither could wait for the craved ecstasy. Their climaxes came as fast and furious as their lovemaking.

Felicity erupted with pleasure first, arching her back and crying out his name while telling him to come. Oliver thrust a couple more times before finally joining her in total pleasure. For a full minute, he couldn’t breathe or think as every part of him shouted in joy. His heart pounded so fiercely, he was surprised it stayed inside his chest. The fine sheen of sweat covered them both as it cooled their feverish skin. They both lay immobile, trying to catch a breath.

The only coherent thought capable of breaking through the blissful fog in his brain was how perfect his mate's name was. Sizzling happiness, thy name is Felicity Smoak.

 

Felicity was so dazzled that no words came to her mind to describe the mix of emotions and sensations coursing through her. Being completely spent, Oliver had gone soft after climaxing, but feeling the thick fullness of him still stretching along her walls was the most wonderful sensation she could possibly imagine. When Oliver wound his arms around her in a loving and protective embrace, a mixture of elation, contentment, and a sense of peace washed over her. She was having a hard time believing what beautiful person her mate was. Felicity not only meant physically gorgeous —because, the Oh, Great Creator of the Universe, she'd never been with someone so perfect—, but she also meant that he had a heart of gold. The soulmate connection was so strong that each of his varying emotions was exposed to her. Oliver was unable to hide to Felicity the feelings he harbored in his huge heart.

He was the most compassionate, loving soul she had the privilege of meeting. The gentle nature that he often wore a mask to conceal was on full display. She was the only one that could see through the armor around his heart. As Felicity lay atop of him, chest to chest, she felt that their matching frantic heartbeats were slowing down. Then, she decided that she would never allow him to wear those anymore. Oliver no longer had the need to. She would protect him from every heartbreak coming his way. His complete happiness was now her priority.

Time became meaningless as they held each other securely. She was dizzy from the warm, succulent scent of his body enveloping her. Rubbing her nose against his neck, she inhaled the addicting aroma. "You smell so delicious," then, darting her tongue out, she swirled it around the contours of Oliver’s ear, nipping gently at the lobe. “Hmm… and taste just as good.”

“No more than you do,” Oliver claimed huskily.

Felicity pulled herself up enough to watch his face, where a mischievous smile dangled on the corner of his lips… sexy as hell. “You dare to contradict me?” she should be outraged because of the playful brattiness coming in waves off him, but she liked it. His bad boy ways would provide endless opportunities for _fun_ ishments like the one they just had.

“I’m afraid I am. I wouldn’t dare in any other matter but there’s no way in hell that you taste better than me,” he objected.

“What makes you so sure? Have you ever tasted yourself?”

The question made him lose the smile. “No, I haven’t.”

“Then, you can’t be sure,” Felicity retorted. Now, she was the one with the impish smile on her lips. “Lucky for you, we can fix that.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” he asked, shifting his eyes from one side to the other. His voice was laden with equal parts of curiosity and wariness.

Brushing aside the regret of disentangling their bodies, Felicity pulled away from him and settled herself on the bed next to him. “Climb off and get on your knees, facing the bed.”

A command that he couldn’t refuse to obey. Felicity sensed a surge of uncertainty in Oliver, but despite of his hesitation, he moved with confidence. He slid off the bed and knelt on the floor. She scooted closer to the edge, and opened her legs wide, granting him the sight of her flushed, dampened core. A lance of renewed desire rushed through her, witnessing the flame of passion igniting once again in his sky blue eyes; Oliver liked what he was seeing. Licking her lips, Felicity leaned up on her elbows and demanded, "You're gonna taste yourself out of me, Oliver. Lick me clean and drink the seed you left inside my pussy until there's nothing left. Do it nice and slow."

“The desires of my goddess are my will.”

 _His goddess_. Felicity beamed, loving the title.

“Pay homage to me then. Worship me, Oliver.”

Taking the order to heart, Oliver wrapped his strong fingers gently around her right ankle. He brushed his lips on her skin, leaving hot kisses going up on her leg, from her calf to her thigh. His tongue laved her skin, sampling the salty flavor of their mixed sweats. Felicity glued her eyes on him as Oliver leisurely drifted his mouth closer and closer to where she wanted it. Her breathing grew heavy as his hot exhalations of breath tickled her while the stubble darkening his strong jaw grazed her sensitive skin, adding another layer of stimulus arousing her senses. She gasped and tilted her head back, aching for the moment when Oliver would take her into his mouth.

Making a bold move, he stopped on his way up just before hitting home, and switched his attention to the other leg, giving it the same rapt devotion. Felicity snapped her head forward, protesting the change of plans. Oliver paused what he was doing long enough to say, “Please, my goddess, let me do this right. Don’t rush the pleasure I can provide for you.” Then, he continued his loving exploration, taking turns between erotic caresses and seductive words. He nuzzled his nose over the inner side of her knee, flaring his nostrils. “I’m addicted to your scent. Oxygen doesn’t sustain me anymore, your aroma does.” Darting his tongue out, Oliver licked in one fluid motion her inner thigh, from the knee all the way up to the juncture of her legs. Felicity’s hips jumped at the first fleeting contact with her bundle of inflamed nerves while a moan escaped her lips.

“I don’t need water to survive any longer. All I need is this,” he claimed in a rumbling voice before he laved her hidden folds, making his way to her slick slit.

Felicity couldn’t respond. First, she was overwhelmed by the erotic sensations his words, tongue, and hands had stirred up in her body. Second, because he was, indeed, following her first order. Instead of reprimanding him for his audacity, she stretched out back on the mattress while he put himself to work. As Oliver began to taste himself out of her, Felicity played with her nipples, tweaking them and sending more pleasure through her body.

He placed his hands under her, then lifted her hips up to let her legs fall over his shoulders. Felicity sensed his need to eat her with a ferocity that drove him crazy. It was a primitive and all-consuming lust. There was no doubt that all he could think of was her. She closed her eyes as he growled lowly in his throat and tasted her for the very first time; she moaned at the feel of his tongue inside her. Burying her hands in his hair, she lifted her hips to him. He was so wild as he tasted her. So ferocious and thorough that she hissed at the incredible feeling of him making love to her with his mouth. His tongue meticulously tasted every inch of her until she was breathless and weak. In just a matter of minutes, her body exploded into pure bliss.

Throwing her head back, she screamed as pleasure ripped her apart and her body spasmed with pure rhythmic bliss. Still, he nibbled and teased until he’d wrung every last bit of orgasm from her. His tongue and mouth swirled and teased, stroking her, coaxing her until she was lost in the throes of another orgasm even more intense than the first one. Her head spun from it.

She couldn’t take it anymore. With breathless words, Felicity called him up to her and Oliver didn’t hesitate in obeying her. He rose up from the floor and cradled her against his body, scooting her to the center of the bed. Then, he lay down between her thighs with his head on her stomach. His breath tickled her skin along with his eyelashes and whiskers. Felicity reveled in the sensation of Oliver on top of her, his weight on her. She ran her hands through his short hair, scrapping her nails lightly on his scalp.

“I still think you taste better than me” he whispered a while later. Felicity chuckled as he continued, “But I gotta admit that the combination of your juices and my seed is… interesting.” He tried to sound aloof, but neither the unhampered desire ladening his voice nor the bond between them left too much room for concealing how much he’d liked it.

“Glad you think so because I foresee that it’s a taste that you’ll be enjoying pretty often.”

He looked up at her, his eyes shiny with eagerness. “Really?”

“If you’re a good boy, yes,” she said with a soft smile on her face.

“With an incentive like that, I don’t see myself misbehaving.”

Felicity widened the curves of her lips. His act of innocence didn’t fool her. “Something tells me that those words aren’t completely true. Somehow I know that you, my love, cannot help yourself when it comes to being a bad boy.”

Oliver shrugged, “And I’m sure, my goddess, that you won’t let me get away with it.”

“You can bet on that.”

Humming with content, Oliver lay back on her belly. Felicity could feel against her skin the big smile on his lips, which was the reflection of her own, adorning her face. She went back to comb his hair while he roamed his hands idly over her thighs and torso. Curious about her Oliver’s mark, Felicity took his left hand into hers and detailed the jetblack marking. The opaque color was the irrefutable proof that she had claimed him as her mate. That was hardly unexpected. Nonetheless, she gasped surprised by the symbols on the back of his hand.

“Your mark,” she breathed.

“What… what about it?” Oliver asked. He leaned up, his forehead puckered with worry. “Something’s wrong?”

“No, nothing is wrong. It’s just that I— I wrote this. This code… I created it to find you… but it never worked. Well, I guess it did, just not in the way I expected.”

Oliver grinned. “I tried to use it to find you as well. Obviously, it didn’t work for me either. I even took it to several computer experts, and some of them said it was incomplete.”

Felicity glowed with pride. “I’d have been pretty impressed if anyone had broken my code.” Could she continue calling it hers? Considering that he had it on his hand long before she wrote the thing. Anyway… “‘Cause, not bragging or anything, but I’m _that_ good.” She looked his mark and realized that yes, the IT guys were right. The code in Oliver’s hand was missing a chunk of it. Even the most expert of all hackers would have had trouble cracking it.

“My goddess is a genius, I see,” he said with great awe coloring his words.

Before she could confirm or deny it, Oliver crawled over her body until he was at the right distance to lean his head down to brush her lips softly. The kiss was tender and full of love.

A kiss that soon turned more demanding on her part. It became the incendiary start to a new round of passionate lovemaking that lasted for hours. It was in the wee hours of the morning when finally Felicity and Oliver lay exhausted and satiated, sleeping in each other’s arms. They stayed like that until late morning. Skin to skin, body to body. Heart to heart, soul to soul. Like the perfect union that they meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 things. The first is if you pictured the room as like the one in Nanda Parbat you’re spot on because that was my inspiration. And second, the ‘ka-thunk’ thing, I took it from my fave erotic book series written by Kallypso Masters and yes this is a shameless promotion of my part. She’s that good so I recommend her books 100 %. If you like BDSM or military romance she’s the author to read.

**Author's Note:**

> Even when Lauren, Julie, and Carol told me that this is not crazy at all, my inner critic insists on it. So would you guys would be so kind to help to shut the mouth of my inner critic by leaving comments, saying if you like it or not. Is as crazy as I think it is or my dearies are right?


End file.
